Who Else is loving You?
by darkangel9314
Summary: Katherine Pierce had the perfect life until one night she discovers her boyfriend is cheating on her. Now boyfriendless and with a desire with revenge Katherine Pierce hatches a plan to get back at her ex-boyfriend and piece back together her heart but is revenge really the right way to go? Or will they just make things worse?


Who Else is Loving You?

Chapter 1

Katherine Pierce thought that her high school years would be the best years of her life and for the first three of them she had accomplished them. She had been one of the head runners to be nominated as valedictorian of their class, she was the captain of her many teams, and she had the most awesome boyfriend. She couldn't believe how good her life was until it wasn't.

It had all happened one day when she was walking down the halls of the school she would soon leave. She smiled she only had nine months left in this place and than she would be done and away at college where she belonged. She would no longer be with the imbeciles they called high school students and she would be living the high life with her boyfriend Stefan in the great state of California soaking up the sun and being in a state that she actually admired with people who could actually hold a conversation with her. Thank God.

Katherine sighed as she leaned against the locker next to her boyfriend Stefan. She had been so lucky to have had him these past three years. He was one of the very few people that she could actually talk to without wanting to stick her head in the dirt to escape them. He was her forever. She was sure of it. She smiled at him as he looked down at his phone texting someone. He had been doing that a lot lately while he was with her. She just wished she knew what was going on lately. He had been slightly distance as of lately and she really didn't like that. She was Katherine Pierce after all and she deserved the attention that she demanded from her boyfriend. Why couldn't he just understand that?

Clearing her throat, Katherine touched his shoulder as he turned she smiled at him and gave him a kiss. He didn't really seem to be into it though so she stopped. He sighed and gave her a hug which made her feel at least a little bit better. Why had he been so distant lately?

"Hey you." she said with a smile.

"Hey." he said taking his books out of his locker.

"So what are you up to tonight?"

"I'm busy."

"Ugh okay. What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Going out."

"To where exactly?"

"Just hanging out some places Katherine. Why do you need to know?"

"Why are you so hostile?"

"Why are you so fucking needy?"

Katherine scoffed as she shut his locker for him.

"What did you do that for?"

"Because you're acting like a jerk. I'm trying to be a good girlfriend here and you don't even seem to care."

"Okay fine. I'm sorry Kat. I guess I'm just distracted by school and stuff and I don't feel like dragging you down because of it. How about this on Saturday I'm all yours. Would you like that?"

"Yeah I would love that."

Smiling he kissed her making her forget all the doubts that she had been having. She loved him and he loved her she knew he did because they wouldn't be together if he didn't. Would they? When he pulled away he touched her hair and smiled at her.

"I'll see you later okay."

"Okay." she said as he walked away.

Shaking her head she walked over to her locker where Caroline was already waiting and got her books.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked getting her advanced physics book.

"Ugh, I'm guessing I'm hanging out with you."

"You would be right. I need a serious girls night and I need to dance."

"Sounds awesome. Do you want to go to the grill afterwards?"

"You know I do."

Caroline smiled. "Don't forget to wear something cute."

"You know I always do."

"I'll see you after class."

"See you then." she said shutting her locker preparing to go to her next class.

Katherine stared at her ceiling waiting for Caroline to get to her house and wondering if Stefan was cheating on her. She hadn't met to think about that but as she listened to her faucet dripping it had suddenly popped into her mind. She had researched all of the signs and she had to admit that a lot of them had fit her and Stefan's relationship. Katherine didn't want to think about it, but the more she did the more she got pissed off. What did she have that somebody else didn't?

Sighing she heard her phone buzz and she looked at Caroline's message. She was finally there. Katherine threw the sheets off of her and examined her outfit one last time before leaving for the club.

The club was popping as they entered the scene looking around at all the friends and the couples that were dancing on the dance floor. It actually looked like fun and Katherine wanted to try it. She pulled on Caroline's hand taking her to the dance floor as she got into the music. The world could have been falling around her at this point and she wouldn't have cared. That was the power of music. She turned around and grinded on Caroline earning the attention of two guys. She gave them a wink before turning back to Caroline and laughing. She had even seemed to forget about Stefan for a while until Caroline brought him up.

"So where is Stefan tonight?"

"Why should I fucking care?"

"Wow. Trouble in paradise?"

"No fucking shit. I think he's cheating on me."

"Come on Kat. It's Stefan why would he-"

Caroline's words were cut short as she stopped dead in her track staring at something. Katherine turned around to see what Caroline was staring at and literally almost dropped down to her knees when she saw it. Stefan was there at the club but it wasn't with her. There was a blonde girl in his arms and they were kissing. What the hell was going on here? Why was Stefan with this girl when he was supposed to be with her?

"Come on. Let's go." Caroline said grabbing her arm and heading towards the exit.

Katherine nodded not willing to argue as she felt like her world was shattering. How could he do this to her?


End file.
